le petit chaperon rouge
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebaciel version petit chaperon rouge.


Il était une fois, un jeune garcon qui devait passer une forêt pour aller voir sa grand-mère souffrante.

Il devait lui envoyer une bouteille de vin.

Il portait un chaperon rouge, pour être vu de loin, selon sa mère.

-Je ne risque rien, maman.

-Il y a un loup qui rode, fais attention.

-Dans ce cas, la couleur se verra de loin, cela ne me met pas plutôt pas en danger ? demanda Ciel.

-Mais non mon enfant, c'est pour que le chasseur ne te confonde pas avec le loup et tire dessus par accident. Vat et fais attention.

-Donc tu m'envoie dans un endroit dangereux avec un loup, un chasseur juste pour une bouteille de vin ?

-Cela fera très plaisir à ta grand-mère de te voir, répondit sa mère.

Puis il lui donna une arme au cas ou, pour se défendre.

Ciel se mit donc en route.

La forêt était grande et le chemin long.

Ciel ne marchait que depuis quelques minutes mais il en avait déjà marre.

-Pourquoi maman ne lui a pas envoyé par la poste plutôt ? Et cette forêt est trop grande, cela me saoule grave !

Un loup, le seul de la forêt, rodait.

Il l'observait derrière un arbre.

-En voilà un bon repas. Cette jeune fille a l'air délicieuse.

Ciel continuait à marcher se plaignant toujours.

-Et ce chaperon, je suis sûr d'être voyant, mais en quoi il me protège ? Maman est inconsciente. Je vais soit me faire manger soit me faire tirer dessus.

Le loup suivait Ciel, se cachant derrière les arbres puis il décida de la suivre.

A un moment il se décida à sortir alla derrière Ciel.

Ciel ne le remarqua pas.

-Elle est idiote ou quoi ? Je la suis depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le loup se décida donc à manifester sa présence.

Il alla devant Ciel et se présenta :

-Bonjour jeune fille, que fais-tu dans la forêt seule ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux de se promener seule. Surtout quand des loups féroces rodent.

-Ou cela un loup féroce ? Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu ne fais peur à personne. En plus, tu es myope, je suis un mec.

-Vraiment ? Mais de loin, tu avais l'air d'une fille.

Sebastian regarda Ciel de la tête au pieds et dû reconnaitre qu'il s'était trompé.

-En effet, je t'ai prise pour une fille. Je m'appelle Sebastian et toi jeune homme ? demanda Sebastian.

-Les loups ont un nom ? Je m'appelle Ciel. Ma mère m'a obligé à envoyer une bouteille de vin à ma grand-mère. Tu devrais prendre garde au chasseur.

-Oui j'en ai un. C'est peu prudent de se balader seul. Le chasseur est mon ami, tu sais. Ici, il y a tellement peu de gens.

-Comment un chasseur peut être ami avec un loup ? demanda Ciel.

-Peu importe. Je vais être direct, j'ai faim et tu le seul repas dans le coin. Tu me laisserais te manger ?

-Non je refuse.

-Allez soit sympa, dit Sebastian.

-Non je vais chez ma grand-mère et je m'en vais.

Ciel continua son chemin mais Sebastian le suivait, décidé à le manger.

Voyant Ciel réfractaire, il décida de tenter sa chance.

Il allait lui sauter dessus mais Ciel était beaucoup plus malin qu'il ne le pensait.

Il sorti une arme et la pointa sur Sebastian.

-Tu essais encore et je tire dessus sans hésiter.

Soudain, Sebastian fixa Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

-Tu es plutôt à croquer, dit le loup avec un large sourire.

Ciel rougit et lui dit :

-Saleté de loup, je vais te buter.

Mais Sebastian posa une main sur la bouche de Ciel et bloqua sa main contre l'arme que pointait sur Ciel sur lui.

-On se calme, je ne veux plus te manger. Je te trouve mignon à croquer.

Ciel rougit encore plus.

-Tu as quel âge, jeune homme ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis il retira sa main de l'arme et de sa bouche.

-Tu es con ou quoi ? Je suis plus jeune que toi et à ton avis pourquoi ma mère m'oblige à porter cette tenue ridicule ?

-Tu as 14 ans ? demanda Sebastian.

-13 ans, monsieur le loup.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu te rend compte que tu proposes à un gamin de 13 ans de venir chez toi ? Et toi tu as combien ? C'est un peu limite !

-Je sais, à défaut, je pourrais te manger autrement.

-Espèce de pervers !

-Mais non, tu me plais juste, alors tu veux venir ?

Ciel réfléchit, le vin l'aiderait surement à se débarrasser du loup alors il accepta.

-Ok j'accepte à condition que l'on boive ensemble, répondit Ciel.

-Ok mais tu es jeune pour boire non ? En plus, elle est pour ta grand-mère non ?

-J'irai la voir après.

Ciel suivait donc Sebastian.

Il vivait dans une maison en bois.

Sebastian invita Ciel à entrer.

-Je t'en prie, entre.

La maison de Sebastian était simple, petite mais pratique.

Il y avait un salon, une chambre, une cuisine et une salle de bain.

-Tu es minimaliste, monsieur le loup.

-Arrêtes avec monsieur le loup, appelles-moi par mon prénom.

-Non je préfère monsieur le loup. Et tu manges quoi quand personne ne passe ?

-Il y a toujours des animaux à manger dans la forêt, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'es donc pas obligé de manger des gens.

-Non mais je te l'ai dit, je veux te manger quand même mais autrement.

Puis Sebastian invita Ciel à s'asseoir près de lui.

-Si on buvait ?

Le plan de Ciel était simple, faire que Sebastian soit saoule et le quitter.

Il irait voir comment va se grand-mère et rentrerait chez lui.

Les verres s'enchainèrent donc et le plan de Ciel ne se fit pas comme prévu.

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou lui mais il n'était pas insensible au charme de ce loup pas vraiment effrayant.

Sebastian n'avait plus ses esprits non plus.

Il regardait Ciel.

-Ne me regardes pas comme un pervers.

-Tu es à croquer, jeune homme.

Puis il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ciel surpris le regardait mais ne l'avait pas rejeté.

C'est même lui qui glissa sa langue et chercha celle de Sebastian.

Sebastian non réfractaire glissa la sienne avec celle de Ciel.

Après un baiser passionné, Ciel voulait plus.

Il décida donc de la montrer à Sebastian.

Il monta sur ses genoux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Monsieur le loup, je veux que vous me mangiez tout cru.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui t'est monté à la tête ?

-Non j'en ai réellement envie, monsieur le loup.

Rapidement Sebastian emmena Ciel sur le lit et ils firent l'amour.

Ciel ne regrettait pas sa visite et se rhabilla et dit à Sebastian :

-Merci, je vais voir ma grand-mère maintenant. Mince, je n'ai plus de bouteille de vin, on l'a fini.

De toute façon, elle est malade.

-Tu comptes revenir me voir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu veux me revoir pour ce genre de chose ou parce que tu m'aimes bien ? demanda Ciel.

-Je t'aime bien et je suis souvent seul ici. Viens me tenir compagnie.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres loups ici ?

-Non je suis le seul.

-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt d'une femelle ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je préfère les mâles et les jeunes humains comme toi.

-Je reviendrais peut-être.

Ciel alla voir sa grand-mère.

Elle vivait plus loin.

Il entra et alla vers sa chambre.

-Bonjour grand-mère.

Mais ce qu'il vu l'étonna.

Il vu sa grand-mère occupée avec un homme.

-Grand-mère, je suis venu te voir. Mais tu sembles aller mieux. Alors je viendrais une autre fois.

Ciel s'en alla et revenu vers la maison du loup.

Il frappa et Sebastian ouvrit.

-Ta grand-mère va bien ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui elle était occupée avec un homme qui devait être le chasseur, je présume.

-Sûrement, quand tu dis qu'ils étaient occupés, tu dis qu'ils … ?

-Oui, je rentre chez moi. Je reviendrais te voir.

Puis il embrassa Sebastian.

-A bientôt.

Par la suite, Ciel rendait suivent visite à Sebastian, au point qu'un jour il resta vivre avec Sebastian.


End file.
